30 Prompt Challenge: PHAN!
by DovahFinn
Summary: Yes, I know this is two years late. Yes, I know this was intended for Harry Potter ships. And no, I don't care. PS I'm super lazy sooo there won't be a regular updating time, and I can never guarantee another update cuz' who knows? I may move on at ANY TIME O.O.. Anyways. c: Ratings may change! (Love you guys )
1. Prompt 1: LOVE! :D

**Hey guys! So I decided to do a challenge by KeepDreamingLily, but, I am sad to say, I have to break one of the rules.. I cannot contain all of my Phan fluff into 30 words! It's madness! Sheer madness! So, since I can't sleep, I'm doing this at midnight so please forgive my awfulness. ;3; But anyways; here's the list of rules:**

Rules:  
1. Each drabble can not be more than 30 words long (Breaking it, sorry Lily)  
2. Must use all the prompts.  
3. Must be 30 chapters in total.

OKAY. So, let's get this show on the road! ;D Starting with prompt ONE;

1: LOVE (MEGA-FLUFF ALERT! I almost squee'd just writing it!)

Dan sighed and glanced over at Phil, who was sitting opposite him on their couch, playing Pokemon on his 3DS.  
"Hey, Phil?" asked Dan, shifting awkwardly. Phil glanced up, his bright blue eyes piercing holes into Dan.  
"Yeah, Dan?" he replied, setting down his game. Dan sat in silence for a moment before sighing dramatically once more.  
"What do you think love is? Like, really? How do you know when you love somebody?" Dan stared at his feet, feeling silly for even asking. Phil smiled.  
"Well, first you start noticing the little things about them.. Like the random specks of color in their eyes, or how their hair reflects the sunlight perfectly. Maybe even a random habit that you can't help but think is adorable. Then you realise that you wouldn't have them any other way, and you know you'd die inside if they loved somebody else, but you'd also die inside if they couldn't be with somebody they loved. Well.. At least, that's in my experience." Dan smiled slightly, his cheeks flushing only the tiniest bit. Dan turned and smiled at him and said something, but Phil was too distracted by the random flecks of color in his deep brown eyes, and the way Dan's hair reflected the light perfectly. Dan brushed his bangs out of his face due to a habit that he was trying to get over, but Phil didn't want him to stop. Because it was part of who he is, part of Dan. And he wouldn't have him any other way.****

Wow.. I'm actually kind of proud of that for a midnight drabble xD Anyways, I'm going to update this fairly often (I hope?) and there's 30 words in the challenge, so there should be 30 chapters in the end! This is actually two years late and the challenge is over, but I still wanted to try it, to vent my Phan feels while writing a Fiolee fanfic. c: Thanks for reading~ I love youuu! Yes, you! Staring at the screen, procrastinating! Do your homework already! Loljk I'd be a hypocrite if I said that. c: Forseriously, though, love you guys!  
~Dovah


	2. Prompt 2: MARRIAGE! :O

**Just clearing this up- This drabble has nothing to do with number one! I'll inform you if one is a continuation of the other, I promise 3**

Prompt 2: Marriage  
Phil's first thought when he woke up was warm. He breathed in and smiled as the familiar smell of Dan's cologne filled his nostrils, bringing with it a tickling sensation on his nose as Dan's hair brushed against it. He cracked open an eye and saw that Dan still lay there, in his arms, sleeping like a baby. He nuzzled his face into the back of his fiancee- no, husband! The mere thought drove him into giddy giggles, accidentally waking up his love in the process. Dan mumbled something incoherent and turned, looking at Phil.  
"Why are you laughing, Phil? It's too early for joy. This is the time.." his eyes fluttered shut as he spoke, making him appear as if he were sleep talking. "..For sleep." Phil smiled and nuzzled Dan's neck, still giggling happily.  
"But I have to be happy now, Dan! We're married! Married! Can you believe it?" he asked, latching his arms around Dan's waist tighter. Dan started chuckling.

"Oh, yeah. That did happen, didn't it? How drunk was I?" he asked, turning to face Phil. Phil winked.

"Oh, trust me, you were wasted."

**Okay, I'm sorry, I know this one is crap, but but but It's late. I typed this one and the first one right after eachother, so yeah. c: ILY**

**~Dovah**


	3. Prompt 3: DREAM! ouo

**OHMYGOD I'M SO SORRY FOR MY FAILURE. I skipped a prompt on accident. D; I HAVE FAILED YOU! I'll just go die now. LolnotreallyI'mstillwritingthissoIcan'tdie. ANYWAYS.. On to PROMPT 3! (Actually 2, but IDGAF)**

Prompt 3: Dream

Dan's breath hitched as Phil's arms snaked around his waist, enveloping him in the long-awaited kiss that he'd been wanting for so long; but then as soon as it happened, it was over, and Dan was wrapped in blankets, not the arms of his secret crush. Dan sighed and rolled over, realizing that it was eight o'clock on the dot. He groaned and sat up, knowing that he wouldn't be able to sleep after having a dream like that. He swung his feet over the side of his bed and stood, wobbling slightly before regaining his balance. He shuffled out of his bedroom and into the living room, and was promptly greeted by a very surprised looking Phil.

"Dan! You're actually awake at a reasonable hour for once!" he exclaimed from his 'app-playing' position. Dan nodded slightly, not daring to look him in the eyes in case the dream got a hold of him. He trundled into the kitchen, scavenging for their last box of Shreddies. He groaned inwardly, realizing that Phil had finished them. Again. He opened the fridge to discover that they barely had any food left, and decided he wasn't hungry anymore. He walked back into the living room and plopped onto the couch, grabbing his phone from the coffee table and turning it on. Phil looked at him, slightly concerned. Not only was Dan never, ever, EVER up before nine thirty unless he absolutely had to be, but he seemed.. distant. Yes, he was also tired, but there was something wrong. And Phil wasn't going to rest until he knew what it was.

"Dan?" he asked, setting down his phone. Dan glanced up, setting his own phone down.

"Yeah, what is it, Phil?" Phil frowned slightly.

"Is something bothering you?" he asked, not trying to mask the concern in his voice. Dan bit the inside of his lip slightly.

"No, I'm fine, I just had a weird dream is all," he replied, stretching his arms over his head and yawning loudly. Phil raised an eyebrow.

"Really? How weird?" he asked, trying to seem casual. Dan stopped and tried not to look nervous.

"Weird. Like, really weird. It seemed so.. real," he mumbled, looking out onto the balcony. Phil sighed, crossing his legs and leaning back.

"What was it about?" he asked, closing one eye but keeping the other cracked open to watch Dan. Dan stiffened slightly, shaking his head.

"I-it was nothing, I just... Ah, did something I'd wanted to do for a while and was kinda disappointed when I woke up and it wasn't real.." he trailed off, rubbing his hands together subconsciously.

"Really? What did you do?" Phil questioned, his interest rising. Dan flushed madly.

"I-It's kind of a.. weird subject.." he mumbled, picking up his phone again and playing Angry Birds. Phil looked at him strangely.

"Weird to the point where you can't tell your best mate? Oh, I feel so neglected!" cried Phil dramatically, fanning himself and blinking back fake tears. Dan laughed, missing his shot and epically failing with his last bird. He set down the phone, actually not caring for once, and stood and walked into the kitchen again, hoping that Phil would drop the subject. He didn't. He waited a moment before standing and following Dan, leaning casually against the counter as he rummaged through the fridge. Dan glanced at him, puzzled.

"Why are you following me?" he asked, closing the fridge. Phil smiled.

"I'll keep following you until you tell me. I'm curious," he explained. Dan frowned slightly, knowing Phil was serious.

"I.. ah... I kissed someone," he admitted, hoping it would be a satisfactory answer. Phil raised an eyebrow.

"Who?" he asked. Dan's face flushed red.

"Uhm.. It's kinda.. embarrassing.." he mumbled, nervously playing with his hair. Phil chuckled, stepping forward and ruffling Dan's hair.

"Alright, I'll let you keep your privacy, but if you ever need to talk about something, you know where I live, eh?" Dan sighed, feeling a weight get lifted off of his shoulders. Phil walked out of the kitchen and to his room to get dressed, leaving Dan with a strange feeling in his stomach. _I have to tell you, Phil,_ he thought, _but not now. Not today._

**_Oh. My. God. That was awful. I'M SO SORRY! I procrastinated on it so much until I got this long, drawn-out awful pile of.. doodoo. I'M SORRY. I'll try harder on the next one, I swear. ;-; I love you guys! 3 ~Dovah_**


	4. Prompt 4: FLIRT! xD

**Ahh, sorry it's been soooo freakin' long since I updated this! I've been so busy lately :c Anyways, I hope you like it ^^; **

PROMPT 4! FLIRT~ OOH SAUCY

Phil's eye cracked open sleepily, his blue gaze raking across his bedroom. He sat up, looking at the alarm clock. 3:28 AM. He huffed, wondering how in hell he woke up so early in the first place- until he heard a noise in the kitchen. He groaned. That'll probably be Dan coming home from the party, he thought. He didn't want to have too bad of a hangover so he'd left the party early, trying to get the editing on one of his videos done. Of course, it wasn't finished yet, but he'd been so exhausted that he'd fallen right asleep. Now, however, it seemed as if he'd have trouble getting any more sleep tonight- when Dan was drunk, he wasn't exactly quiet. Phil stood and surveyed himself in the mirror, coming to the conclusion that even if he didn't have a shirt, pajama pants were decent enough for three in the morning. He walked out of his room and into the kitchen, which Dan was standing in the middle of. No, he wasn't standing, he was spinning. He was spinning in place for no apparent reason, staring up at the ceiling with a look of content on his face. Phil chuckled and grabbed him by the shoulders, forcing him to stop before he made himself puke. Dan blinked several times, apparently shocked by Phil's appearance. He grinned.

"Oh my god Phil, you should've stayed at the party! A slow song came on and I didn't have a dance partner so I stood there and spun in circles for a little bit," he explained, grabbing Phil's hand and holding it between both of his own. Phil chuckled, knowing that Dan would never have said that if he were sober. Dan hummed contentedly and placed one of Phil's hands on his hip and one over his shoulder. Phil raised an eyebrow.

"Dan, what are you doing?" he asked, not rejecting the contact. Dan smiled, his cheeks flushed from the alcohol.

"Dancing. You couldn't dance with me at the party, but we can still dance now, right?" he asked, resting his head on Phil's shoulder. Phil chuckled, feeling his cheeks tint pink.

"I suppose," he agreed. They swayed in silence for a moment before Dan picked up Phil's arm and twirled himself beneath it, causing himself to fall and Phil to quickly grab him from midair. He laughed. "Okay, Dan, maybe you shouldn't be dancing right now," he reasoned, standing up the drunken boy. Dan chuckled.

"Maaaybee, but I want to spend time with you, Philly!" he said, wrapping his arms around Phil's stomach stubbornly. Phil blushed. _He wouldn't be doing this if he were sober_, he thought, watching him bury his face into his stomach. _No, he definitely wouldn't be caught dead like this._ Despite his thoughts, he couldn't help but grin and ruffle Dan's already messy hair.

"Dan, are you flirting with me?" he teased. Dan looked up, a sudden glint in his eye. He stood and quickly kissed Phil's cheek.

"Maybe," he whispered, before teetering back into his own room. Phil stood there in shock for a moment before reaching up to touch his cheek. _Did Dan just..? Does he..? Maybe he feels the same way?_ And then reality crashed in. _No, that was the alcohol, not Dan._

"Right," he sighed, his shoulders slouching the tiniest bit, "He's drunk. He didn't mean it, Phil, don't get ahead of yourself, he won't even remember it in the morning," he reasoned quietly, switching off the lights and returning back to his own room. But, what he didn't know, was that Dan would remember. Yes, Dan would remember it quite well.

**Oh god that was pretty bad xD Sorry for the crap, it's late, I'm tired, usual excuses. I hope you liked it though Love you guys! **

**~Dovah**


	5. Prompt 5: PROPOSAL! (Gasp!)

Prompt 5: Proposal! (!)

Dan fidgeted nervously with his tuxedo collar, his nerves in a large bundle in his gut. I can't believe I'm doing this, he thought, touching a lump in his pocket. He paced back and forth in his room until he glanced at the digital clock on his bedside table and decided to stop procrastinating. He exited the room and was immediately greeted by the sight of Phil, his boyfriend, standing in the living area in his tux. Dan felt himself blush. They'd been dating for over four years now, but he hadn't seen Phil in a tux very often by any means- and every time he did, it seemed as if he'd forgotten just how perfectly they suited him. Phil glanced up at him and grinned, approaching and grabbing Dan's hands.

"Dan, you look so fancy!" he chuckled, swinging their hands. Dan smiled and kissed Phil on the cheek, reaching for his tie and redoing it.

"You know, Phil, you should really learn how to tie a tie properly.. What if I'm not home one day when you need to wear one? You can't just go out in public looking like a five year old dressed you!" he teased, tightening the tie gently. Phil blushed slightly, grinning like an idiot.

"Well, until then, I'm perfectly fine with having you fix me," he said, kissing Dan quickly. Dan smiled and grabbed Phil's hand, guiding him to the door.

"Ya gotta stop flirting with me until we get to the restaurant or we'll miss our reservations!" he joked, grabbing his dress shoes. Phil smiled warmly, grabbing his own shoes and slipping them on.

~30 minutes later~

Dan opened the door for Phil, who walked into the classy restaurant with a look of awe on his face. He smiled like a five year old and immediately pointed to a fountain in the corner.

"Dan, this place has a fountain! A fountain!" he exclaimed, earning a few strange glares from the more 'posh' people in the restaurant. Dan only laughed and linked arms with Phil, leading him up to a desk.

"Do you have a reservation?" asked the lady at the desk with a sneer voice. Dan nodded.

"Yeah, Howell," he replied, undeterred by her rude attitude. She glanced over the list and nodded, standing and waving them over.

"Just this way, sirs," she said in a sickeningly sweet voice. Dan rolled his eyes and followed her, his arm still through Phil's. The woman walked to a door and led them inside, revealing a private room. She waved them to a booth and left them on their own with the menus, seemingly eager to leave them. Dan and Phil sat across from each other, and for a few minutes Dan simply admired Phil as he soaked up the class of the room. He stared around, seemingly trying to take it all in at once. Dan chuckled and Phil returned his attention to his boyfriend. He raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?" he asked, becoming slightly self-conscious. Dan smiled.

"You're so adorable, looking around like a six-year-old might," he said, grabbing Phil's hand across the table. Phil blushed slightly and stuck out his tongue.

"Hey, I'm 26!" he exclaimed, laughing quietly. Dan grinned.

"The two is silent," he whispered, rubbing Phil's palm with his thumb subconsciously. Phil chuckled, not really caring enough to deny it. He was like a kid, and he knew it.

~An hour and a half later~

Dan and Phil exited the restaurant, both laughing heartily. Dan gasped for air, leaning on Phil for support. Phil smiled and kissed his cheek, seeing as Dan was taller than him and it was the closest thing he could reach with his lips that wouldn't accidentally make Dan horny in public.

"Haha- oh, god, the look on her face! That was priceless!" exclaimed Dan, he and Phil making their way to the car. Phil smiled.

"Homophobes these days. If she didn't want an honest answer, she shouldn't have asked if we were gay!" he chuckled, climbing into the passenger side of the car. Dan smiled, climbing into the driver's seat.

"I know, but really! That look she gave us when I kissed you! She looked so constipated!" He shut the door, putting on his seatbelt. Phil followed suit, and as Dan started the car, they fell into a comfortable silence. Phil looked over at Dan, still smiling.

"I love you so much, Dan," he said, blushing only slightly. Dan smiled, looking back into Phil's eyes.

"I love you just as much, if not more," he said, leaning over and kissing Phil. Phil kissed him back, smiling with bliss. He pulled back and raised an eyebrow.

"So, now are you going to tell me why you wanted to take me out to this fancy dinner yet?" he asked, propping his elbow on the center console. Dan smiled.

"Not yet, it's a surprise!" he said, placing his hands on the steering wheel. Phil rolled his eyes and sat back in his seat. Dan had been planning this dinner for over a month, but he'd never told Phil why. It wasn't their anniversary, it wasn't his birthday, there was literally nothing interesting going on at all. What is he planning? thought Phil, glancing at Dan out of the corner of his eye as Dan backed out of the parking lot. He shook his head slightly. Well, I'll find out soon enough, now won't I?

~Ten minutes later~

Dan pulled up to the park, stopping the car.

"We're here!" he smiled, climbing out of the car. He closed the door just as his cellphone on the console rang, signaling a text message from Carrie. It read; "Remember, I want pictures!" Phil raised an eyebrow but didn't question it as he grabbed Dan's phone and climbed out of the car. Dan stood there, patiently waiting for him in the cool night air.

"You got a message from Carrie," he said, handing over the cellphone. Dan looked at it and smiled, pocketing his phone without replying. Dan grabbed Phil's hand and walked him wordlessly through the park until they arrived at a lone tree. Being as it was nearly ten o'clock, they were the only ones in the park. Phil looked up and gasped at the sight above him; the sky was perfectly black, the stars glittering like diamonds in the sky. His face broke into a large smile as he gazed up at the cloudless night sky. Dan smiled and wrapped Phil in a smothering hug. Phil hugged him back and laughed.

"Dan, what's going on? First, you take me out to the best fancy dinner ever, and now we're at the park? What's going on in your head?" he asked, pulling back far enough to look at Dan. Dan's brown eyes beheld a lot of emotions at once- happy, loving, but also nervous. Dan grinned, revealing his cute dimple.

"If you could hear my thoughts right now you'd probably be swept away in the tide. There's so much going on in my head, not even I know everything I'm thinking," he reasoned, leaning forward to place his forehead against Phil's. Phil sighed slightly, still wanting a solid answer but settling for the one Dan had given him. For now, at least. "Phil.." Dan said, staring into Phil's eyes with an air of urgency. He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, Dan?" he asked, returning the gaze. Dan smiled, moving his head to Phil's shoulder.

"I just love you, so, so, so freakin' much. Like, I always think of how much my life would've sucked if I'd never met you. I was just another awkward wannabe loser staring at my idols on the internet and locking myself in my room all day. And then I met you, and.. Look at me now. You're just so.. Well, amazing!" he laughed, bringing his head back up and locking eyes with Phil again. Phil smiled, leaning in to kiss Dan. Dan kissed him back and couldn't help but smile into the kiss. Phil did the same, wrapping his arms around the taller boy's neck. Dan wrapped his arms around Phil's waist, pulling him close. They broke apart and Dan wrapped his arms tighter around Phil's stomach, picking him up without permission and spinning him around. Phil squeaked, surprised at his sudden change of altitude. Dan laughed and set him back on his feet, keeping his arms around him. Phil stuck out his tongue.

"You only did that so I'd yelp, didn't you?" he asked accusingly. Dan smiled.

"Guilty as charged. You know I think it's adorable," he replied. Phil blushed a bit, wrapping his arms snugly around Dan's neck and putting his head on his shoulder. Dan smiled down at him, but he still couldn't help but feel a bit nervous. If I'm going to do it, I have to do it soon before I lose what little nerve I have left, he thought, feeling the bundle of nerves in his stomach once more. He kissed the top of Phil's head and whispered into his ear; "You know, Phil.. Sometimes I think about what my life would be like now if we ever split up, and I know for a fact that I never, ever, ever want that to happen, ever." Phil nodded, muttering a small 'yeah' under his breath. Dan pursed his lips and searched for the right words. I have to ask him, I have to. You can do it, Dan! He sighed slightly. "That's why I decided that I want to be with you.. forever," he said. Phil glanced up, his lips slightly parted. Is he..? Thought Phil, the pieces of the puzzle beginning to fit together. Dan let go of Phil and slid a small box out of his pocket, kneeling down on one knee. Phil placed a hand over his mouth. He is.. Phil thought, his heart swelling.

"Phillip Michael Lester, will you marry me?" Dan asked, feeling the bundle of nerves grow. Phil's face broke into a huge smile, and he simply nodded, at a complete loss for words. Dan felt the nerves vanish, and he slid the ring onto Phil's finger. He barely got it on, however, before Phil tackled him to the ground, giggling like mad and kissing every inch of Dan's face. Dan laughed, grabbing Phil's face and kissing him passionately. They laid there for a few minutes, too caught up in each other to notice anything else in the world. Phil broke the contact, smiling down at Dan who smiled right back.

"Dan! We're engaged!" he laughed, kissing Dan again. Dan broke the kiss, pressing their foreheads together once more.

"I know! I don't think that I've ever, ever been happier, like.. EVER!" he exclaimed, squeezing Phil by his torso. He pulled him closer and kissed him passionately, trying with every inch of his being to convey all of his affections into one kiss. Phil kissed him back, feeling lighter than air. Sure, they'd have to leave the park eventually, and sure, when day broke their friends would start asking questions. But for now, they were happy.

Bhvwrneabvuiea Flufffff. This was actually alot longer, but then I realised that I could post the whole second half of it as another prompt as this one was dragging out too long. Haha whoopsies. Anyways, thanks for reading! ^-^ I love you guys soooo much!

~Dovah


	6. Prompt 6: I Love You c:

**A/N: GUYS GUYS GUYS GUESS WHO HASN'T UPDATED IN TWO MONTHS**

**MEEEEEEEEEE**

**I'm sorry, guys. I've had this typed up for ages, but I kinda had a little struggle over whether to publish it or not because I didn't really like it and- yeeeah. I DID NOW THOUGH! But really.. sorry about that. You can thank the wonderful mymewchowski for getting me to upload it, if they hadn't reminded me that 'hey, this exists and has existed for two months' it probably wouldn't be up. **

Dan sat on the edge of his bed, his head resting on his elbow. His hunched back wasn't covered in a shirt, as he'd just gotten out of the shower and was clad in only sweatpants and underwear. He stared out the window, but he wasn't actually looking outside- just thinking. Him and Phil had been more or less in a relationship for about a month now, sharing an occasional kiss or cuddling every other night, even though they hadn't verbally established, well.. anything. Dan sighed, covering his eyes with his hands. _I haven't even told him I love him_, he thought, a sense of hopelessness filling his chest. _But what if I do? What if he doesn't even feel the same way, what if he thinks we're just creepily close friends? What if I freak him out? That's the last thing I want to do.._ He groaned and stood, shaking his hobbit hair out of his eyes and reaching for his laptop.

Phil sat on the couch in he and Dan's flat, absentmindedly grooming Lion's mane into different styles while he thought. _Dan.. Gosh, I love him. But, what if he doesn't want me at all? What if he thinks I'm pressuring him into a relationship? What if I'm just an experiment?_ Phil shook his head, rustling his hair. He placed Lion on the arm of the couch gingerly, walking towards Dan's room. He approached the door slowly, wondering if he could just walk into his own room and avoid the conversation he was about to have. _No_, he thought, slightly angry with himself, _I have to do this. I need to know._ He raised a hand and knocked lightly on Dan's door. For a moment, Phil hoped that he was still in the shower, but then there was a rustle, footsteps, and the door swung open to reveal a shirtless Dan with curly wet hair. Dan grinned slightly, seemingly slightly nervous. _Maybe he's scared of me_. Dan stepped aside and wordlessly let Phil in, not bothering to close the door. Phil plopped down onto the bed, followed immediately by Dan. Phil sighed and furrowed his brows slightly. Dan cocked an eyebrow.

"What's up, Phil? Something bothering you?" he asked, reaching over and brushing the hair out of Phil's eyes.

"Well, yeah, actually.. Dan, we need to talk," he stated. Dan's eyes widened and Phil could've sworn he saw him pale slightly. _Well, shit, Phil, there you go again. What an amazing way with words._

Dan felt his heart drop to his stomach. _We need to.. talk? Oh no. I was right. He doesn't like me at all._ Dan scratched at the base of his neck, glancing to the side.

"About what, exactly?" he asked, avoiding Phil's eyes.

"Us." The blunt answer caught Dan off guard and he looked up into Phil's eyes. They locked gazes for a moment before Dan spoke.

"...Us?" he asked, mentally slapping himself. _Of course, you idiot, he just said that._

"Dan, I mean.. What ARE we? I mean, I know we kiss and cuddle and stuff, but we never even talk about it.. Do you not want to talk about it? Dan, how do you feel about me?" Dan felt his face flush slightly as he glanced off to the side once more.

"Well, uh, I, uh, really like, uhm.. kissing you and stuff, and I, uhm, yeah I.." Dan mumbled, his awkwardness taking over. Phil chuckled slightly, reaching out and taking Dan's chin in his hand gently. He tilted his head up to lock eyes with him, a smile on his lips .

"Dan," said Phil, quiet yet firm. Dan sighed slightly.

"I love you," he rushed out in one breath. Phil smiled and leaned in, locking lips with him once more before pulling away and touching their foreheads together.

"I love you too."

**A/N: Okay really though I'm sorry. I keep you waiting for (over) two months and then I give you THIS pile of crap that is totally not up to par. I'm sorryyyy. FORGIVE ME! LET ME LOVE YOU! But yeah soooorrrryyyy about that. I typed it up and then I got all self-hatey and hated whatever I came up with until this just kinda sat on the backburner for two months.. I considered putting it up a couple times, but I always chickened out ;u; ENOUGH EXCUSES. I LOVE YOU. DO YOU FORGIVE ME? PLEASE FORGIVE ME. I'LL TRY TO UPDATE SOON. REALLY I WILL. I LOVE YOU. Thanks for reading my ranty author's note :'D**


	7. Prompt 7: Heartbreak :'c

**A/N: IT'S AUTHOR'S NOTE TIME, C'MON GRAB YOUR FRIENDS, WE'LL READ SOME VERY BOLDED WORDS! WITH BRITT THE AUTHOR AND.. uh.. BOLDED LETTERS, THE FUN WILL NEVER END, IT'S AUTHOR'S NOTE TIME! YEAH! Anyways, le gasp! First sad prompt on the list! I don't really like how this one turned out, but hey, it's four in the morning. (And I'm not even tired.. o.o I really need to fix my sleep schedule.) ANYWAYS, I hope you enjoy my spontaneous four AM update! :D**

Dan sat in his room, fixing his hair nervously in his mirror. _Okay, Dan. You have to tell Phil how you feel. Just, three simple words. You can do this._ Phil was hanging out at Carrie's house, filming a video with her for her channel, but he'd be home any minute. He had been texting PJ for about an hour now, telling him all about how worried he was, but PJ managed to keep him in good enough spirits about it all. He heard the door to their flat swing open and Phil's cheery voice reverberated throughout the flat;

"I'm home!" he called. Dan stood, taking a deep breath._ I can do this._ He slipped his phone into his pocket and bounded down the stairs two at a time, seeing Phil slipping his shoes off by the entrance. Dan smiled.

"Welcome back, Phil. How'd the filming go?" he asked, trying to seem casual. Phil recited the details to him, making his way into the kitchen while he talked, Dan following close behind. Once Phil was done informing him of the eventful day, he nodded to Dan.

"So, what happened while I was away? Not much?" he asked, opening the fridge. Dan felt the nervous butterflies zooming through his stomach; he knew he had to tell him now. It's just three words.

"N-no, not much, but I have something important to tell you," he said, leaning on the counter. Phil closed the fridge door, the jug of milk in his hand.

"Ah, I have something important to say, too! You go first, though!" Phil smiled. Dan nodded, ready to blurt out his feelings to his friend- when his phone rang in his pocket. He jumped slightly, pulling it out just in time to read a text from PJ before it vanished off of the screen.

_Don't tell Phil._

Dan looked at it with confusion. Here's the guy who'd been supporting him, encouraging him to tell Phil how he felt for the past hour, and now he was taking it all back? The phone rang twice more, the noises overlapping each other. Both texts were from PJ.

_For the love of everything, don't tell Phil._

_You haven't told him, have you? _

Dan unlocked his phone to text back, forgetting that Phil was standing there expectantly. He typed back in the negative, wondering why PJ was taking it all back. He put his phone into sleep mode and stuck it back in his pocket.

"Er, no, you go first," Dan insisted. Phil smiled.

"Well, I was talking to Carrie just before I left, and some unsaid things were said, and now, well.." Their eyes locked. "Me and Carrie are dating." Dan felt it like a blow to the chest. _Oh._

"..Oh," he mumbled, wide-eyed. Phil nodded with a smile, oblivious to the pain that he'd just inflicted upon his friend.

"Yeah, it's great! I've liked her for the longest time, too!" he chuckled. "If only I'd known she felt the same. I would've said something sooner, that's for sure. Just, that feeling of loving someone who doesn't even know it? Yeesh, I never want to be in that spot again. But if this works out well, I'll never have to be! Isn't that great?" Phil practically sang, pouring some Shreddies into an empty bowl. Dan forced a smile. _Thanks for easing the blow, Phil._

"Y-yeah, that's amazing! I'm so happy for you two!" he lied through his teeth. On the outside, he smiled like the supportive friend he was trying to be, but on the inside, he was experiencing his first true heartbreak. Sure, in high school he'd dated girls, he'd broken up with girls, girls had broken up with him, but it had never been that bad to him. But now? Now he felt like throwing up. He excused himself at the first socially acceptable moment and locked himself in his room. He pulled out his phone to read the two texts that had arrived since Phil's announcement. Again, they were from PJ.

_Okay, good. Do you know yet?_

_Dan, are you okay?_

He shook his head slightly, unlocking his phone and typing out a reply again.

_Far from it. I just heard the news._

The message sent with a small whooshing noise as Dan fell back on his bed, feeling unshed tears gathering in his eyes. _Dammit. So this is what it's like to be heartbroken._

**A/N: it's A/N time again! I won't sing the song this time, though. Too much effort. Anyways, like I said before, I'm not a big fan of how this one turned out. but hey, I personally think the fact that I actually updated only three days after the last update is PRETTY COOL. Yeah? Yeah? No? Oh. Okay. I'll just... go now. ;-;**


End file.
